


Drowsy

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Sleepy lovings.





	

She’s half asleep, but the man spooning her is unashamedly getting hard against her naked body. One arm lies heavily over her hip, the fingers spread wide over her flat belly. There’s a nose at her neck, and he isn’t trying to urge her on, just enjoying her warmth.

He should knows she never backs down from a challenge. Even an unannounced boner, lightly prodding at her buttocks.

Kylo is tall, even if he’s shorter than her. With some effort, she adjusts their position ever so slightly. Reaches back and finds his stiffening shaft, pleased with how much he finds her appealing.

Good.

A little shuffle, and she guides it between her thighs, then closes them. He’s lined up against her outer lips, and then she takes his hand and guides it lower. 

Between them, they tease her as he grinds. Palming over her mound, nudging above her clit, taking her closer, then fading out. Her eyes are closed to her permanent smile as his thrusts slip his full shaft between her lips and rubs through the softer, slicker parts between. It’s nothing like enough friction, and she makes sure his hand holds her open so she can use her middle finger to rub harshly over her clit, then over his cockhead, then back to herself again. His hip-juts are light and lazy, and they keep up the teasing dance until she’s sure he can’t take much more.

It’s in the hitch of his breath. In the clench of his jaw. The way his cock twitches between her legs, and she reaches to guide the very tip of his dick inside of her. Shallow, shallow thrusts that angle deeper each time. Furious pinching and pulling, then rubbing the skin on either side of her wet hole. Back to her clit, and then he bends her knee up to give himself a better angle, and she’s suddenly half spread-open, feeling him rock into her at his leisure.

In the warm, ‘night’ air their breathing is the loudest thing of all. She’s grateful when his thicker hands join in, manipulating her around his shaft, pulling her labia and pushing under that tiny spot she loves so much. Her leg is thumping and she’s close, so close. 

He comes first, this time, washing her insides out with warmth. It gushes, and feels so good, but she’s not come, not yet. 

Kylo is so tired he practically falls asleep then and there, and she flicks his hand until he remembers to keep going, the both of them chasing her closure. It comes when he slips a finger in beside his cock, his thumb turned to pleasure her externally, and she grunts once as she comes. It’s weirdly slow in exploding, but then her body sighs in relief and she places a hand over his to still it.

Just one is enough for now. 

Means she can have more, later.


End file.
